bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Gertrude
---- Gertrude (commonly known as Trudy), a seventh-grade student at P.S. 38, is a former girlfriend of Nate Wright. Biography Trudy used to attend St. Pat's before she moved to P.S. 38. She visited the annual fair on July 13, 2015, and met Nate there. She rode a roller coaster with him, although she left after that without exchanging names or numbers. As a result, Nate spent months looking for her, and he finally found her at P.S. 38 on 14 September, 2015. He found out that she is in 7th Grade instead of the 6th grade, which he initially thought she was in. He also learned of the transfer. Trudy returned again on October 8, 2015 to talk to Nate. Soon, she became Nate's fourth girlfriend. They started going out on October 15, 2015. Trudy also has a cat named Poco who which Nate is afraid of and Trudy made sure that was taken care of. Lincoln Peirce was trying to up the ante and make Trudy's personality perfect for Nate, as she demonstrates extreme lenience for Nate's bad qualities. But still, she has a really messy locker, similar to Nate's. Lindsay Phillips' Party On 26 January, 2016, Trudy was invited to Lindsay's party. Trudy asked Lindsay if she could bring Nate along too, and Lindsay said yes. Nate enjoyed the idea at first, but when he told Francis and Teddy about it, they brought up that Dee Dee's party was on the same date. Nate then apologized to Dee Dee for his absence, and on that Saturday, he attended Lindsay's party. Nate mainly stayed by Trudy's side, but when she left him to go upstairs and paint her nails with her friends, Nate was all but lost. After continuous failed attempts at socializing for him, Trudy finally finished painting and came back downstairs. Trudy and Nate danced together, but after a while, Nate started feeling tired and took a break. A grade seven child then asked Trudy if he could dance with her, and, with Nate's reluctant blessing, she said yes. Soon after that, the party ended. Nate called up Teddy and Francis to see how Dee Dee party was, only to find out that it was the "best party in the history of the universe". Rollerskating and Breakup Later, on 14 March, 2016, Trudy reminded Nate that they had a plan to go rollerskating that afternoon, which Nate had forgotten. However, on that same afternoon, there is a very special cartooning club meeting where a professional cartoonist is coming to the meeting. Later, Nate wanted Trudy to hang out with his friends because Nate has been hanging out with Trudy's friends for so much. Trudy selfishly refuses and tells Nate that since she's new here, she should be hanging out with people of her own grade. Nate was outraged at how offensive that quote really is and broke up with Trudy. Generally, Trudy has proven to be a selfish person when forcing Nate to hang out with the seventh graders (technically). The two of them ultimately broke up on March 25, 2016. Personality and Traits Trudy is social, endurant, and attractive. Lincoln Peirce hoped to up the ante and make Trudy's personality perfect for Nate, as she demonstrates extreme lenience for Nate's negative qualities. However, her locker is even messier than Nate's. She has also shown to be somewhat selfish and forceful when around Nate, as she never wanted to hang out with his friends but insisted he hang out with hers on several occasions. Trudy also has a cat named Poco who Nate is afraid of. However, Trudy didn't seem to mind. Relationships Nate Wright Nate used to be Trudy's boyfriend. Trudy first met him at the annual county fair at July 13, 2015, but then she left him. To Trudy's surprise, Nate spent months looking for her, and he finally found her at P.S. 38. He found out that she is in seventh grade, and also learned of her transfer to P.S. 38. Soon after, she became Nate's fourth girlfriend. They started going out on October 15, 2015. Their personalities are also very similar. A turning point in their relationship was when Trudy was invited to Lindsay's party. Trudy asked Lindsay if she could bring Nate along, and Lindsay agreed. Nate enjoyed the idea at first, but when he told Francis and Teddy about it, they mentioned that Dee Dee's party was on the same date. Nate then apologized to Dee Dee, and on that Saturday, he attended Lindsay's party. Nate mainly stayed by Trudy's side, but when she left him to go upstairs with her friends, Nate was all but lost. Finally, Trudy finally finished painting and came back downstairs. She and Nate danced together, but after a while, Nate started feeling tired and took a break. A grade seven child then asked Trudy if he could dance with her, and she said yes. Soon after that, the party ended and Trudy went home. Later on, Trudy reminded Nate that they had a plan to go rollerskating that afternoon, which Nate had forgotten. However, on that same afternoon, there was a very special cartooning club meeting where a professional cartoonist is coming to the meeting. Nate is also constantly annoyed when Trudy insists they hang out with her friends, and yet she refused to hang out with his. This ultimately led to their breakup. Lindsay Phillips Trudy met Lindsay at an unknown time and means. It is implied that they are good friends. Poco Trudy seems to love her cat, Poco. Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz It is unknown how Trudy met Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz, if at all. However, she is determined to spend time with her friends instead. Whether or not she was trying to avoid Francis and Teddy is unknown. Behind the Scenes Lincoln Peirce hoped to up the ante and make Trudy's personality perfect for Nate, as she demonstrates extreme lenience for Nate's negative qualities and is even messier than him. At first, Trudy though Nate was called Sylvester. Initially, her fans named her "Mystery Girl" before her identification. Ironically, Nate and Trudy were still together when Big Nate: Blasts Off was released, and in that book, Nate is liked by a friend named Ruby Dinsmore. Extras * The newspaper once made Trudy's hair the wrong color. They had made Category:Females Category:P.S. 38 students Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Minor Characters Category:CURSED!